


Teste de Fogo

by Holanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cinder Beta, Cock Rings, F/F, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Safer Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yang Alpha
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanda/pseuds/Holanda
Summary: Cinder é uma mulher beta muito bem sucedida na vida com um excelente cargo empresarial, mas às vezes a rotina estressante cobra um preço e naquela noite, ela só queria ter um pouco de diversão com sexo casual com algum alfa atraente, mas ela ganhou uma noite mais do que memorável.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 7





	Teste de Fogo

Cinder olhou para o relógio, o ponteiro já se aproximava da meia noite, com um último suspiro ela decidiu que já havia trabalhado demais por um dia, tudo que ela precisava era um copo de margarita e ficar bem longe do escritório por um tempo. 

Ela era uma mulher beta imponente, alguns diziam que os cargos de poder eram destinados apenas para alfas, poderia ser que em muitos setores ainda havia um amplo domínio alfa, mas Cinder sempre foi ambiciosa e nunca pensou em se acomodar em uma posição inferior. Agora ela colhia os frutos de seu trabalho, um carro caro, um apartamento de luxo e o que lhe dava mais orgulho, um prestigiado cargo de redatora de uma empresa de comunicação que possuía jornais, revistas e sites de notícias. 

Ela recolheu sua bolsa e seu casaco e saiu de sua sala, antes dela chegar no elevador, alguém a abordou. 

— Senhora, Fall, sobre… 

— Segunda-feira! — Ela interrompeu a garota beta que tentava lhe dizer algo. 

— Mas… 

— Segunda-feira, Belladonna. — Cinder ralhou mais dura e irritada que antes. 

— Sim, senhora. — A jovem recém contratada se encolheu, ela obviamente só estava tentando mostrar que estava interessada no trabalho, mas Cinder não estava com humor para lidar com novatos excitados, no momento, ela só queria distância do trabalho. 

As portas do elevador se fecharam e Cinder revirou os olhos. Tinha sido um dia de cão, uma semana absurdamente estressante. Era o momento que qualquer um tiraria um tempo para fazer algumas atividades para relaxar. Mas havia uma particularidade com Cinder, ela não tinha nenhum hobby que costumava praticar, a não ser que procurar sexo casual fosse considerado hobby. 

Ela entrou em seu carro no estacionamento e parou segurando o volante, era a hora de decidir como terminaria sua noite. Cinder iria para casa tomaria um banho muito quente como ela gostava, beberia um vinho importado e depois dormiria em sua cama com lençóis de seda, ou… Ela dirigiria até uma boate e tentaria a sorte para achar alguém minimamente interessante para transar e torcer para que o sexo fosse bom. 

— Foda-se! — Ela resmungou já sabendo qual opção escolheria. 

* * *

Quando Cinder entrou, foi saudada com um jogo de luz coloridas piscando para todos os lados e uma música eletrônica genérica tocando alto. Ela foi direto para o bar e pediu uma margarita. Nunca lhe foi apelativo se enfiar na pista de dança com um amontoado de pessoas, Cinder preferia o conforto do bar, de lá, ela poderia vasculhar o local com seus olhos de lince em busca de alguns alvos que lhe chamasse atenção. 

O local estava cheio de ômegas, mas isso não é uma surpresa, Cinder nunca teve muito interesse sexual em ômegas, apesar de ter tido algumas experiências, nenhuma ela pôde classificar com sexualmente satisfatória. 

E o que ela queria naquela noite, era uma foda espetacular, por isso resolveu procurar entre as pessoas ali, alguém que fosse um alfa e parecesse sexualmente atraente, caso não encontrasse, Cinder se contentaria com um beta. 

Para sua sorte, ela viu alguém que lhe chamou atenção. 

— Eu não pedi nada. — Yang informou quando alguém deixou um copo de bebida em sua mesa. 

— Foi aquela dama que enviou. — O atendente disse e apontou para a mulher beta no bar a olhando de forma sugestiva. 

— Uou! Se deu bem, Yang! — Alguém zombou ao seu lado. 

— Ah, cala a boca! Você é muito sem noção! — Yang se levantou pegando a bebida e foi até o bar. 

— Vejo que recebeu meu presente. — Cinder disse bebericando seu próprio drink. 

— Recebi sim, nem sei como agradecer. 

Cinder sorriu ao perceber os olhos da alfa loira varrendo seu corpo, ela ainda estava usando seu vestido vermelho profissional do escritório. Mas apesar disso, ele destacava as curvas de seu corpo. 

— Tenho certeza que vai descobrir uma forma de agradecer. — Cinder se aproximou e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro da alfa. — Eu te conheço. 

— Isso foi uma pergunta? — Yang riu. 

— Você não é aquela lutadora? 

— Sim, talvez você já tenha visto minha cara por aí. Meu nome é Yang. — Ela sorriu provocadora e estendeu a mão. 

— Cinder. — Ela apertou a mão da alfa. — Suas mãos são fortes e calejadas, fico imaginando o que elas podem fazer. 

— Uou, você não perde tempo, gosto disso. — Yang se aproximou se inclinando um pouco sobre a mulher beta. — Que tal eu mostrar a você e então você tira suas conclusões?

Cinder lhe lançou um sorriso lascivo e se inclinou para perto de Yang também. 

— Não crie expectativas que você não pode cumprir, sabia que eu sou uma mulher muito exigente. 

— Isso é… Um desafio? — Os olhos de Yang brilharam excitados. 

— Estou conseguindo te instigar? — Cinder se divertiu com a cara da alfa. 

— Ah, sim, está dando certo! — Yang riu. — Que tal irmos ali e você pôr a prova minhas habilidades?

— Se você não for satisfatória, vou pedir o dinheiro da bebida de volta. 

Yang riu. 

— Combinado. — Ela virou o copo bebendo tudo de uma vez só. 

* * *

Cinder fechou os olhos com força enquanto sentia Yang deixar mais um chupão em seu pescoço, seus braços estava firmemente agarrados aos ombros da alfa e suas mãos corriam ocasionalmente pelas costas largas e fortes dela. 

Ela sentiu uma das mãos da loira segurando sua coxa e Cinder levantou a perna para enrolar na cintura da alfa que estava se pressionando contra ela sem a menor gentileza. 

A beta se ouviu gemer e ergueu a cabeça para expor ainda mais seu pescoço, Yang riu pretensiosa contra sua pele e esfregou sua cintura contra ela. 

— Parece que você está animada. — A alfa disse um pouco ofegante, sua mão correu pelo abdômen da beta até chegar em um de seus seios e apertou por cima do tecido da roupa. — Tomara que você ainda não esteja satisfeita, porque eu só comecei. 

— Olha quem está falando. — Cinder respondeu um pouco descontente pela arrogância da alfa. — Parece que o seu pau está quase furando sua calça. 

Yang riu e esfregou sua cintura ainda mais, Cinder sentia o volume firme pressionando contra seu abdômen. 

— É que você é muito gostosa. 

— Sei… mas só para que você saiba, você ainda não me impressionou. — Cinder provocou. 

Yang se afastou a olhando nos olhos. 

— Vai ser assim? Então chega de preliminares! 

Cinder sentiu a alfa rosnar e tomar seus lábios com possessividade, ela enfiou os dedos entre os fios loiros deixando suas unhas arranharem no couro cabeludo enquanto a língua invadia sua boca, ela mordeu o lábio inferior de Yang puxando e vendo como aquele gesto ateou fogo nos olhos da alfa. 

Suas costas estavam pressionando contra a parede enquanto parecia que Yang estava tentando esmagá-la tamanha era a força que a alfa estava a agarrando. A mão da loira varreu a pele de sua coxa por baixo de seu vestido levantando a barra. 

— O que está fazendo? 

— Eu não te disse? — Yang sussurrou em seu ouvido. — Que eu ia mostrar minhas habilidades? 

— Isso quer dizer… Aaah! — Cinder arfou e revirou os olhos quando a mão da alfa pressionou entre suas pernas, os dedos fortes friccionando em sua calcinha e enviando tremores prazerosos em sua intimidade. 

— E então? Você decide. 

Cinder poderia sentir o sorriso no rosto dela mesmo que não pudesse ver, aquele corredor distante que ficava quase do lado de fora da boate era escuro e isolado. 

— Foda-se! Continue! — Ela ordenou cerrado os dentes e jogando suas duas pernas ao redor da cintura da alfa. 

— Sim senhora, está toda quente para que eu te foda! — Yang riu e ajeitou sua mão afastando a calcinha dela apenas o suficiente para ela tivesse acesso a buceta dela. 

— Cale a boca! — Ela rosnou e puxou o rosto da loira para um beijo. 

Yang enfiou dois dedos dentro da vagina dela e usou todo o seu corpo para pressionar. Ela ergueu com facilidade todo o corpo da beta e impulsionou com vigor enquanto a penetrava com seus dedos, Cinder passou seus braços ao redor dos ombros dela movendo sua cintura no mesmo ritmo rápido da loira se sentindo segura pela parede atrás dela e pelas braços fortes da alfa. 

Ela gemeu e arfou contra os lábios de Yang sentindo o calor aumentando em seu núcleo, como se toda a tensão da semana estivesse preste a estourar. Yang enrolou os dedos para cima atingindo um ponto particularmente sensível que fez Cinder sentir uma corrente elétrica correr por sua espinha. Então ela veio, a alfa continuou movendo seus dedos dentro dela prolongando seu gozo o máximo possível. 

— Chega, me coloca no chão… — Ela disse um pouco arfante. 

Yang fez como ela disse, mas não se afastou e manteve as mãos entorno na cintura da mulher. 

— O que achou? Fui aprovada? — A alfa perguntou arrogante. 

Cinder acabou sorrindo para isso. 

— Eh, você foi aprovada, agora podemos brincar pra valer. — Ela sorriu e se inclinou para perto da alfa passando seus dedos pelo maxilar dela. 

— Eu sabia, o jeito que você estava molhada já dizia tudo. 

— Como você é pretensiosa, mas acho que você ganhou o direito de ser arrogante. — Cinder empurrou o peito de Yang até ser a vez da loira está com as costas contra a parede do outro lado do corredor. 

Yang lambeu os lábios em antecipação. Cinder se pressionou contra ela sem tirar a mão do peito da alfa e trouxe o rosto direto para o pescoço da loira beijando ao mesmo tempo que sua mão passeou para baixo, os dedos mais suaves e pacientes que os de Yang. Ela chegou até o cinto de sua calça e o desfez, deixou sua mão entrar e agarrou seu volume. 

— Hum… — Yang cantarolou apreciativa quando sentiu seu membro ser acariciado, ela juntou suas mãos a de Cinder e puxou seu pênis para fora e gemeu baixinho quando a mulher enrolou a mão em torno de sua extensão. 

— Você… — Cinder sussurrou em seu ouvido ao mesmo tempo que corria sua mão por seu membro em movimento de vai e vem. — Você tem preservativo? 

Yang riu e puxou do bolso de sua jaqueta um pequeno pacote de preservativos. Ela balançou entre os dedos e sorriu. 

— Pode apostar. — disse e puxou a mulher beta pela cintura, Cinder passou um braço pelo ombro da alfa e a outra mão continuou segurando seu pênis. 

Elas se beijaram e as mãos de Yang deslizaram até parar na bunda da beta e a trouxeram para mais perto, Cinder levantou a perna para enrolar na cintura da alfa. 

Ela passou os dedos pela nuca de Yang enquanto sentia a loira enfiar sua mão por baixo de seu vestido e começou a puxar a barra de sua calcinha para baixo. 

— Ei! Vocês aí! — Alguém gritou no final do corredor e apontou uma lanterna em sua direção. 

O grito fez as duas se separarem em um segundo, Yang recolheu seu pênis mesmo sabendo que estava escuro demais para ver. 

— Eu vi o que vocês estavam fazendo, eu vou chamar a polícia! — Era um segurança da boate e ele se aproximou com passos duros. 

— Pow, qualé, cara, para com isso! — Yang reclamou tentando proteger seus olhos da luz da lanterna. 

Cinder agarrou a mão de Yang e a puxou para longe, elas ouviram mais resmungos do segurança enquanto iam na direção do estacionamento. 

— Para onde vamos? — Yang perguntou. 

— Meu carro, vamos terminar isso no meu apartamento. 

Yang sorriu e a abraçou por trás enquanto a mulher beta lutava para abrir a porta, Cinder sentiu a alfa esfregar seu volume contra sua bunda enquanto rolava seus quadris contra ela. 

— Sim, vamos, eu estou louca para te foder! — A alfa disse enfiando seu rosto contra seu pescoço, seus lábios quentes deslizando até seu ouvido. — Mal posso esperar a hora de enfiar meu pau em você. 

— Que grossa, você é. — Ela empurrou a alfa, mas estava sorrindo. — Espero que seu pau valha a pena!

— Mas isso é outro desafio? Porque eu espero que seja, hoje minha única intenção é fazer você ver estrelas enquanto eu te fodo a noite inteira. 

— A noite inteira? — Cinder riu desdenhosa e se virou para ficar de frente para a loira. — Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir. 

Foi a vez de Yang rir com desdenha. 

— Você está cometendo um erro em me subestimar. — Ela se aproximou e a beijou novamente, uma bagunça de desejo e luxúria, Yang pressionou seu corpo contra ela até que as costas da beta baterem no carro e ela se posicionou de modo que pudesse se esfregar contra a cintura dela. 

— Ei! Eu não já disse para pararem com isso porque eu vou chamar a polícia! — O mesmo segurança gritou novamente e Yang se afastou bufando de raiva, seus feromônios de alfa ficando mais fortes e azedos. 

— Mas que cara chato da porra! — Ela rosnou fazendo menção a se virar na direção dele, mas Cinder agarrou seus ombros. 

— Deixa esse idiota para lá, entra no carro logo. 

Yang levou dois segundo para assentir. 

— Tá bom. 

* * *

Cinder agradeceria a Deus por seu apartamento ser perto e não haver muito trânsito, se ela acreditasse na existência dele. Mal a porta fechou e ela se viu sendo empurrada por Yang na direção do sofá, Cinder abriu as pernas e a recebeu enquanto suas costas caiam entre as almofadas. 

— Não me leve a mal, gata. — Yang disse a beijando e depois se afastando. — Você é linda e fica incrível nesse vestido, mas eu prefiro que você o tire. 

Cinder sorriu de forma pervertida e empurrou o peito dela de modo que tivesse espaço para se levantar. Yang se sentou observando com atenção quando ela se virou de costas e começou a puxar o zíper do vestido, as mangas deslizaram pelos ombros, mas ela segurou no último momento se movendo para ficar de frente para a loira e lhe sorriu provocadora. 

Yang sorriu da forma mais pervertida possível e estendeu os braços, Cinder deu alguns passos a frente e colocou os dois joelhos entre as pernas da alfa se erguendo um pouco sobre ela. 

— Que tal você tirar? — sugeriu mordendo o próprio lábio em antecipação. 

— Boa ideia. — Yang sorriu indecente, ela enfiou os dedos por dentro do tecido do vestido e deslizou para baixo vagarosamente tornando cada centímetro de pele exposta um delete, até que seus dois seios saltaram para fora e a alfa lambeu os lábios de tesão, a visão enviou um pulso de libido fazendo seu pênis latejar de desejo. 

— Sua cara… como você é pervertida. — Cinder zombou achando divertida a expressão de fome na face da alfa. 

— E você adora isso, não? — Ela voltou com a provocação e imediatamente avançou sobre um dos seios da beta o tomando com a boca.

Cinder arfou e correu os dedos para a nuca da loira puxando um pouco o cabelo dela enquanto Yang ficava mais agressiva, a língua circulando seu mamilo rijo. 

— Gostosa, você é muito gostosa! Meu Deus! — A alfa riu contra sua pele e logo em seguida chupou com fervor fazendo Cinder arquear as costas e fechar os olhos com força no momento que um gemido alto escapou de seus lábios. 

A boca de Yang se arrastou pela pele dela até chegar no outro seio e roçou os dentes ali. 

— Vai em frente, morda. — Ela autorizou e sentiu o sorriso que se formou nos lábios da alfa. 

Yang mordeu o mamilo dela, aquilo enviou um choque de prazer que vez um lago se formar em sua calcinha, fazia muito tempo que ela não ficava tão molhada, que não ficava tão excitada, Cinder nem conseguia se lembrar da última vez que desejou tanto que alguém em particular a fodesse. Ela não aguentava mais esperar, fazia horas que elas estavam se preparando, se provocando e excitando, desde o bar na boate. Estava na hora do evento principal. 

— Tire isso! — Ela exigiu puxando a camiseta da alfa. 

Yang tirou a jaqueta que estava atrapalhando e depois permitiu que a beta retirasse sua camisa. Sem querer perder tempo ela colocou as mãos atrás das costas e tirou seu sutiã. Cinder a puxou para um beijo meio cru e desajeitado pelo desejo, mas logo se afastou saindo de cima do colo da alfa, ela puxou o resto do seu vestido para baixo ficando só em sua pequena calcinha preta e já muito arruinada por sua excitação.

A alfa se levantou também desfazendo o cinto e puxando sua calça, ela teve um pouco de dificuldade para tirar as botas, mas assim que elas se foram, ela tratou logo de puxar a mulher para seus braços. 

— Então, onde foi que nós paramos? 

— Se me lembro bem… — Cinder sorriu maliciosa e deixou sua mão deslizar pelo abdômen musculoso da alfa até agarrar a protuberância dura entre suas pernas. — Era mais ou menos por aqui. 

Yang riu. 

— Sim, estou esperando a muito tempo para pôr meu pau em você! Quero te ver de quatro para mim! — A alfa a puxou para perto envolvendo sua cintura com as mãos. 

— Você ainda não merece tanto! 

A alfa loira a olhou um pouco confusa e Cinder apenas sorriu arrogante enfiando os dedos por sua cueca e puxou até o pênis da alfa saltar para fora. 

Yang riu e a viu enrolar a mão em torno de seu membro e com a outra mão empurrou seu ombro até a alfa voltar a sentar no sofá, beta sentou em seu colo voltando a posição de antes. 

Elas se beijaram e as mãos de Yang deslizaram até a calcinha da beta a puxando e deixando seus dedos apertarem sua bunda macia. 

Cinder ergueu os quadris e a alfa puxou o resto da peça de roupa deixando sua calcinha pendurada em seus joelhos. 

Ela mordeu o lábio de Yang apreciando com as pupilas da loira estavam dilatadas. Cinder pousou os dedos na ponta do pênis na alfa e friccionou sorrindo ao ver Yang fechar os olhos e ficar com a respiração mais rápida. 

— Foda-se, foda-se! — A alfa exclamou procurando sua jaqueta que ficou jogada ao lado, ela achou o bolso e tirou o pacote de preservativo pegando um para abrir. 

— Deixa que eu cuido disso. — Cinder sorriu pegando a embalagem, Yang lambeu os lábios em antecipação olhando com desejo para a beta tirando o preservativo. 

Ela afastou seu quadril dando um melhor ângulo para alinhar a camisinha com a ponta do pênis da alfa. Ela deslizou os dedos por sua extensão a provocando uma última vez antes de desenrolar o preservativo. 

Yang avançou beijando o pescoço dela, ela levantou sua cintura deixando seu membro roçar nas dobras quentes da beta. Ela envolveu os braços ao redor na cintura dela e puxou, Cinder deixou seu peso cair se certificando que estava tudo alinhado e sentiu o pênis da alfa a preenchendo. 

Ela suspirou e revirou os olhos, Cinder segurou os ombros de Yang se ajeitando na posição da forma mais firme e imediatamente começou a revirar seus quadris deixando que o pênis dela entrasse e saísse de dentro de seu núcleo excitado. 

As mãos ásperas da alfa se plantaram em sua bunda com firmeza e ajudou em seus movimentos. 

— Porra, sua boceta é muito boa! — Yang arranhou seus dentes no pescoço dela. 

— Vai gozar rápido? — O tom Cinder era debochado. 

— Só depois de você, quando você tiver tremendo toda e gritar meu nome… Yang. — Ela sorriu gemendo o próprio nome como brincadeira. 

Cinder acabou rindo, ela não parou seus movimentos rebolando no colo da alfa. 

— Você sabe que eu não sou um ômega, não é? Sabe que só um nó não vai me satisfazer. 

— Relaxa, eu tenho muitos truques, e não preciso de um nó para fazer você pirar. 

— Quero só ver. 

Yang abaixou a cabeça e tomou em seus lábios um dos seios da beta e chupou como ela havia descoberto que tinha um bom efeito sobre a mulher. Como esperado, Cinder soltou um gemido audível e enfiou os dedos em sua nuca e arranhou com suas unhas. 

Ela aumentou a intensidade de seus movimentos sentindo o seu membro duro deslizar para dentro e para fora da vagina na beta. As paredes quentes apertando seu pênis fazendo sua cabeça girar de prazer. 

Os sons que saiam da boca de Cinder ficaram mais rápido assim como sua respiração. Yang sorriu sem largar o mamilo dela e desceu sua mão até o meio da bunda dela deixando seu dedo roçar apenas um pouco no ânus da beta enquanto sua outra mão foi para a parte da frente e fez seu dedo provocar o clitóris. Com ambas as estimulações simultâneas a beta começou a tremer e jogou a cabeça para trás, Yang mordeu seu mamilo e isso jogou a beta na borda e ela se balançou toda quando um orgasmo correu por seu corpo fazendo seu núcleo explodir de prazer. 

Yang sorriu olhando para cima e vendo a mulher revirar os olhos e com a boca aberta como se sua voz tivesse sumido, elas continuaram se movendo para prolongar o orgasmo dela. A alfa se segurou para manter sua ereção e dá o máximo de prazer para a mulher pelo maior tempo possível. 

Cinder voltou de seu alto sem conseguir segurar um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Aquela alfa realmente valeu a pena. 

— Eu posso? — A voz de Yang saiu crua, seu corpo tremia um pouco devido ao esforço de se segurar. 

Ela piscou olhando para a loira abaixo dela, por um instante ela não entendeu o que Yang queria dizer. Então Cinder percebeu que a alfa ainda não havia gozado, a beta sorriu e passou os dedos de forma quase carinhosa pelo rosto da alfa. 

— Sim. 

Yang suspirou e fechou os olhos, ela se encostou no sofá jogando a cabeça para trás só um pouco e relaxou deixando seu gozo sair. Cinder sentiu a leve contração de seu pênis e a ejaculação encher o preservativo dentro, depois o nó começou a se formar a preenchendo mais ainda, a apertando ainda mais e ela sentiu uma nova onda de prazer correr por sua espinha. 

— Isso foi incrível, mal posso esperar pela segunda rodada. 

Cinder levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu ironicamente. 

— Lembra, gata? A noite inteira! Não esperava só uma, né? — A alfa abriu um sorriso arrogante. 

— Parece que você realmente não foi uma perda de tempo. 

— Vai ver que sou mais do que uma “não perda de tempo”. — Yang a puxou para um beijo, o mais tranquilo do que elas trocaram naquela noite. 

— Bom, eu não tinha intenção de encerrar a noite. — Cinder disse depois que encerrou o beijo mordendo o lábio. — Se vamos continuar, melhor ir para o quarto. 

— Boa ideia. 

Cinder saiu de cima do colo de Yang e após ela descartar o preservativo usado, pegou sua jaqueta que havia ficado no sofá. 

— Para que você quer isso? — A beta perguntou um pouco aborrecida. 

Yang apenas lhe sorriu travessa. 

— Você vai ver, confia em mim, vamos lá, mostra o caminho que eu te sigo. — A loira puxou ela para seus braços. — Ainda quero te foder muito. 

* * *

Cinder arfou deixando seus dedos enrolarem nos fios loiros do cabelo da alfa em cima dela. Ela arranhou, mordeu e chupou seu pescoço, a beta não ia verbalizar isso, mas em sua mente, disse a si mesma que era realmente muito bom o tratamento que estava recebendo naquela noite. Yang não era excessivamente cuidadosa, mas ainda sim, atenciosa o bastante para sempre presta atenção em suas reações e recuar quando não agradava ou continuar quando sua resposta era positiva ao estímulo. 

Mas se ela fosse apontar o que mais gostou na alfa loira foi como Yang era tão receptiva a tudo. Cinder já saiu com muitas pessoas travadas, que sempre ficavam na mesma sem ao menos tentar algo novo ou diferente do comum. Mas Yang não era assim. 

— Eu quero chupar sua boceta, posso? — Ela levantou o rosto para olhá-la. 

Cinder levou dois segundo para ponderar sobre isso, normalmente ela não gostava de envolver sexo oral quando não conhecia a pessoa e tivesse certeza que estava tudo limpo. Mas ela estava tão excitada, imediatamente desejou ter o rosto da alfa enfiado entre suas pernas, a língua dela a provocando, aquilo enviou uma onda de luxúria direto para seu ventre, quase doía de tanto que era queria. 

— Sim! — Ela praticamente grunhiu empurrado a cabeça da alfa para baixo. 

Yang sorriu e deixou sua língua deslizar por entre o vão dos seios da beta, passou pelo abdômen liso até chegar na linha da cintura. 

— Não perca tempo. — Cinder empurrou sua cabeça impaciente. 

A alfa riu e já estava preste falar alguma provocação para a beta, mas Cinder não permitiu, ela jogou suas pernas por cima dos ombros da loira levantando seus quadris empurrando sua intimidade direto no rosto de Yang. 

— Vamos! Coloque essa sua maldita boca atrevida para trabalhar em algo que preste! — Ela ordenou e depois de alguns segundos de atordoamento, Yang sorriu e ficou mais do que feliz de obedecer. 

Cinder estremeceu quando a língua da loira correu por toda a extensão de sua intimidade. Yang lambeu com vontade, Cinder podia sentir o desejo da alfa em seus movimentos, não era um oral feito ao pôr fazer ou apenas como uma preliminar como ela já havia recebido muitas vezes, Yang realmente queria e gostava do que estava fazendo, aquilo era nítido na forma como a alfa a chupava com afinco. 

Os lábios dela enrolaram em seu clitóris e ela gemeu alto sentindo seu clímax se aproximando rapidamente, suas pernas enrolaram com mais força e ela movimentou sua cintura de modo a sincronizar com os movimentos da língua de Yang. 

— Sim, isso, venha para mim. — A alfa disse sentindo as mãos da beta deito ferro em sua cabeça a empurrando. 

Ela sentiu o calor se acumular muito além do limite em seu ventre e foi com um revirar de olho que ela veio sentindo seu corpo convulsionar fora de seu controle. 

Yang continuou lambendo e beijando, só diminuindo o ritmo aos poucos. Isso ajudou a Cinder voltar de seu alto, ela tirou as pernas das costas da alfa e olhou para baixo e viu a loira a olhando com um sorriso besta nos lábios. 

— Terceira vez. — Ela se gabou e Cinder não sentiu vontade de rebater como normalmente faria. 

— Acho que agora você ganhou o direito de ser arrogante. — Yang sorriu para isso. — Eu não me importaria com outro desses. — Ela disse provocadora. 

— Depois, agora eu tenho outra coisa em mente. — Yang sorriu atrevida. 

— O que seria? 

— O que você acha que é? — Yang se ergueu ficando de joelhos na cama, ela agarrou o próprio pênis que já estava reto novamente, completamente recuperada da última vez. 

Cinder apenas lhe lançou o sorriso mais pervertido que era capaz. Ela viu Yang procurar mais uma vez sua jaqueta e tirou no bolso o mesmo pacote de preservativo pegando mais um para usar. Ela mordeu o próprio lábio sentindo uma ansiedade, poucas vezes Cinder se sentiu tão ansiosa para uma foda. 

Mas para sua surpresa, a alfa não colocou o preservativo imediatamente. 

— Agora mais uma surpresinha. — A loira pegou outra coisa do bolso da jaqueta, uma pequena caixa fechada. 

— O que é isso? — Cinder olhou desconfiada e se ergueu se apoiando em seus cotovelos para ver melhor. 

De dentro da pequena caixa a alfa tirou um círculo de silicone amarelo. 

— Isso é… o que eu estou pensando que é? 

— Nada demais, só um anel peniano, isso aqui faz as coisas mais… intensas, por assim dizer, mas se você não estiver confortável com isso… 

— Não! — Cinder exclamou mais rápido do que esperava. — Não, isso é… — Ela pareceu procurar uma palavra correta. — Promissor, na verdade. 

Yang sorriu. 

— Tá, então. — Yang moveu sua mão para pôr o anel, mas a beta a interrompeu. 

— Espera! — Cinder sorriu de um jeito depravado e se levantou ainda mais. — Por que você não deixa que eu coloco? 

— Hum… gosto. — Yang entregou o anel na mão da beta. 

Cinder sorriu de um jeito quase perverso, ela se aproximou lentamente se erguendo em seus joelhos para ficar com seu rosto perto do da alfa. 

— Sabe… — A beta começou já roçando seus dedos no pênis dela. — De todas as coisas que você fez essa noite. — Cinder a olhou por entre os cílios, os olhos brilhando com luxúria. — Esse anel foi o que mais me impressionou. 

— Mesmo? — Yang começou a respirar um pouco mais rápido conforme sentia os dedos de Cinder provocar seu membro. — Posso saber o por quê? 

— Porque isso me diz uma coisa a seu respeito. — Ela passou os dedos pela ponta do pênis da alfa apertando levemente extraindo um gemido da loira. — Diz que você é uma pessoa disposta a jogar de várias formas e isso é mais excitante para mim do que qualquer outra coisa. 

— Hum… Isso é bem legal… mas que tal você colocar logo isso? — Yang mexeu seu quadril procurando mais o toque dela. 

Cinder riu.

— Vamos jogar, eu vou colocar, mas você não pode se mexer. — A beta picou um selinho em seus lábios e mantinha o sorriso travesso. — Se você for bem, eu te dou uma recompensa. 

Yang lambeu os lábios em antecipação e assentiu. Cinder ainda agarrou seu pênis e o estimulou ainda mais, a alfa não acreditava que poderia ficar mais duro do que aquilo, mas quando a beta começou a colocar o anel… ela deslizou o círculo de silicone pelo seu eixo deixando Yang ver claramente cada movimento, cada centímetro transposto, até chegar na base onde ela o deixou lá. 

Yang mordeu o lábio segurando a respiração por um instante, ela sentia o anel apertando a base de seu pênis, uma pressão familiar, os primeiros segundos eram sempre os piores, mas depois que se acomodava ela mal o sentia. 

Cinder se afastou um pouco para apreciar a vista, o rosto meio sofrido da alfa, a respiração ofegante, mas o que ela mais se deleitou foi com a imagem do pênis de Yang sendo apertado pelo anel deixando o membro mais inchado e com uma cor rosada que lhe parecia quase apetitosa. Sem se conter ela o segurou provocando com as pontas dos dedos, sem por muita pressão para o desespero de Yang que se contorceu. 

— Não, lembra? Você tem que ficar paradinha. — Cinder zombou e sorriu para o rosto torturado da alfa. 

Ela continuou com seu toque sádico, sentindo com seu tato as veias saltadas e a dureza intensificada pelo aperto do anel deixando Yang cada vez mais desesperada 

Yang teve de usar todo seu autocontrole e concentração, aquela mulher estava realmente testando sua resistência e ela amava isso. 

— Você está indo bem, vou colocar isso, ainda não se mexa. — Ela falou com uma voz aveludada e lânguida. 

Cinder pegou o preservativo e começou a desenrolar no membro da alfa, ela parou no meio do caminho e ergueu o olhar para ver Yang a encarando, a beta sorriu perversa e terminou de colocar a camisinha de forma torturantemente lenta sem tirar os olhos da loira. 

— Você foi bem, não se mexeu. — Ela parabenizou quando terminou de colocar o preservativo. 

— Hmm… — Foi a resposta mais articulada que Yang conseguiu dizer. 

Cinder deu um riso debochado dela e se afastou abrindo um bom espaços entre elas. 

— Agora você merece. — A beta disse com uma cara que era pura devassidão e uma voz cheia de luxúria. 

Yang observou surpresa ela dá as costas, virando o rosto para que em nenhum momento perdesse o contato visual com ela. Cinder se apoiou com os braços no colchão e ergueu os quadris empinando a bunda em sua direção. 

— Não era isso que você queria? — A mulher beta provocou desdenhosa. 

— Meu Deus, sim. — Yang disse muito ansiosa, ela olhou com fome para a vulva exposta da mulher, os lábios rosados e levemente separados pareciam chamá-la, ela realmente precisava muito daquilo, só aquela visão fazia seu pênis se contrair em expectativa. 

Cinder abriu um sorriso super lascivo e balançou a bunda provocativa. 

— Pode vir. 

Yang finalmente foi autorizada a se mexer, ela não perdeu tempo e se aproximou alinhando a ponta de seu pênis com a entrada da beta, ansiosa demais, a alfa logo começou a fundar seu membro nas dobras molhadas de Cinder. 

Ela revirou os olhos de prazer para cada polegada de seu eixo que entrava, paralelo a isso, Yang percebeu que a respiração de Cinder ficou mais rápida conforme ela avançava. 

Cinder mordeu seu lábio sentindo o membro da alfa a preenchendo, as paredes de sua vagina apertando em torno do eixo lhe causando arrepios pela espinha. 

— Porra! Que bom! — Yang suspirou quando seu pênis estava todo dentro dela, ela não se mexeu, mas plantou suas mãos na cintura da beta apalpou e apertou conseguindo arrancar um gemido dela. — Você adora isso, não é? Adora meu pau dentro de você? 

— Cale a boca! — Ela disse entre os dentes, Cinder balançou os quadris impaciente. — Fale menos e foda mais! — exigiu. 

Yang riu e puxou seu quadril deixando seu pênis deslizar quase totalmente pra fora e depois empurrou com tudo de volta até sua cintura colidir com a bunda dela. Todo o corpo de Cinder estremeceu quando a mulher soltava um gemido audível.

— Como você gosta disso. — disse divertida. 

— Cale a boca! — Cinder olhou por cima do ombro e lhe lançou um olhar desafiador. — Não me decepcione.

— Você aguenta?

— Não me subestime, não se contenha! 

— Porra! Isso é quente! — Yang começou a se mover em um ritmo enérgico segurando com aspereza a cintura dela.

Cinder não conseguia conter os gemidos altos que escapava de sua boca, e ela não queria reprimi-los, deixou os sons indecentes e pecaminosos saírem em arfadas rápidas lhe tirando o ar dos pulmões e ainda sim, não se comparava ao ritmo que Yang estava imprimindo atrás dela.

Ela agarrou os lençóis com um aperto de morte enquanto sentia sua vagina se contraindo com a excitação e um poço de prazer se acumulava em seu ventre a cada impulso de Yang batendo contra ela e enviado choque através de todo seu corpo. 

— Porra! Como você é gostosa! — Yang disse sem diminuir o ritmo. — Diz meu nome e eu te faço gozar!

Cinder mordeu o próprio lábio, seu orgulho pesando, mas o prazer do membro da alfa a estimulando além do limite embaralhando seus pensamentos e nublando sua mente. O orgulho era o de menos naquele momento. 

— Yang! — Acabou dizendo sendo levada pelo calor do momento.

O som dela dizendo seu nome com tanto prazer vez seu membro latejar ainda mais em excitação. Ela sentiu sua liberação perto.

Cinder ergueu as costas sentindo a pressão se acumular e repentinamente explodir em um orgasmo poderoso que fez todo o seu corpo convulsionar. Yang sentiu as paredes quentes da vagina da beta apertando seu pênis e lhe causando espasmos enquanto seu membro se contraia com o orgasmo que ondulou por seu corpo. Yang sentiu seu gozo saindo e suspirou aliviada e revirando seus olhos ao mesmo tempo. 

Cinder deixou o corpo cair na cama com a moleza pós orgástica, ela sentiu o nó de Yang se formando e crescendo dentro dela o que causou um estremecimento de prazer em sua intimidade sensível. A alfa se deitou sobre ela ainda sem tirar seu pênis de dentro e começou a beijar suas costas que brilhavam devido ao suor que a cobria. 

— Satisfeita, gostosa? — Yang perguntou e dava para sentir a arrogância em sua voz. 

— Eeh… — Ela disse um pouco sem fôlego. — Você mandou bem, mas e você? 

— Eu? Tô ótima, só vou tirar isso. — A alfa se afastou, a camisinha ajudando o nó a não prender, Cinder se virou para observá-la tirar o anel também, o pênis da loira ainda meio vermelho e inchado mesmo que agora estivesse flácido. — Então? Vai querer virar e dormir ou…? — Yang deixou a pergunta no ar. 

— Você é insaciável. 

— E você adora isso. — Yang sorriu cheia de si. 

Cinder pensou por um segundo e depois sorriu de lado parecendo bem satisfeita. 

— Água, banho e a gente ver se rola ou não. 

O sorriso de Yang se alargou. 

— Eu amo como você é cheia de fogo. 

Cinder ergueu a perna e pousou o pé bem no pênis da alfa e pressionou. 

— Eh, e você adora isso. — Ela deu um sorriso devasso e se ergueu beijando rapidamente os lábios da loira. — Além disso, você aguenta, passou no teste.

  
  
  



End file.
